This invention relates to devices for covering toilet paper rolls.
Toilet roll covers in the prior art generally do not permit functional use of the toilet roll when they are used on wall mounted toilet rolls. In addition, existing toilet roll covers are limited in their ability to be coordinated with a wide variety of interior designs.
There is a need for an effective and attractive toilet roll cover which can be installed on the toilet roll and still permit use.